


Good Morning Sleepyhead

by impala8873



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala8873/pseuds/impala8873
Summary: Sam wakes up to Dean’s morning wood.Notes from the Author-------------------This is my first bit of smut I ever wrote, please be gentle :DI hope you like it.





	Good Morning Sleepyhead

Sam wakes up and he turns around. He squints a bit because of the sleep in his eyes. Dean is on his back still fast asleep. So Sam takes the opportunity and snuggles right up to him, tucked under Dean’s chin and one arm over his abs.  
They had a great time last night and Sam is a bit sore, but not to bad. As he is trying to get back to sleep, he keeps making circles with his long fingers on Dean’s taught stomach. His hand wanders lower and lower and once he get to the waistband of Dean's Underwear there is no holding back. His fingers glide over Dean’s very obvious morning erection. Sam gets excited when he feels Dean’s Dick hard as a rock thru the thin fabric. He has an idea.  
Instead of snuggling up closer, he turns around so that his naked butt is right up against his brother’s side. Sam’s is not wearing anything, he was to blissed out last night to care. Compared to his brother, who claims he can’t sleep naked.  
Sam keeps wiggling his ass around and it seems work as Dean suddenly turns around and put his morning erection right up against Sam’s Ass. He slings an arm around the younger man and starts playing with one of his nipples. Sam gasp and the hard pinch. They rub and tug and wiggle for a while. Sam wants more, so he reaches back with his long muscled arms and lets his finger slide beneath the elastic of the older man’s boxer briefs. He gets a hold of Dean’s pulsing dick and wraps his long fingers around it. He starts to rub up and down in a nice slow rhythm. Dean starts to moan and pushing into Sam’s hand. After a couple of minutes, Dean has enough and he moves away to take off his underwear. Within seconds he is right back behind Sam. He put his dick right up against Sam’s Entrance and just waits. Sam whines, and reaches back again to grab his brothers beautiful bubble butt. Trying to pull him closer and make him slip in. There is no lube needed as Sam still is well lubricated from the night before, Dean filled him up twice and used copious amounts of lube both times. Finally Dean grabs the younger man’s slender hips and pulls, at the same time he jerks his hips and pushes inside. Sam gasps at the sudden intrusion, but whispers “More”. Dean is starting to settle into a rhythm, not frantic, but fast enough to hear Sam starting to moan. Dean moves a bit to adjust the angle at which he fucks into his brother and Sam’s breath hitches and starts to get faster. Dean knows he is hitting that sweet spot. He reaches around and starts to stroke the younger Siblings throbbing erection, he kind of would like to see it, but he knows, that the head is beautifully read and swollen. Pre-cum leaking from the tip as he can feel it on his fingers. He knows Sam is close and with that, he goes back to grabbing the younger ones hips and starts to push harder, hitting the prostate with every single thrust. It takes only a few of them and Sam cries out in bliss and starts to shake a bit.  
Dean is now chasing his own orgasm as well and right as he is about to come, he bites down on Sam’s Shoulder and fill his hole again.  
After they catch their breath, the older brother slips out and rolls on his back. The younger man turns around scooches up so he can reach Dean’s lips and kisses him.  
“Good morning, Sleepyhead”


End file.
